disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Trouble in the Big Apple
'''Big Trouble in the Big Apple '''is the 1st episode of Jessie for Season 5 also the 99th overall series episode Summery Two years after Jessie left to Hollywood she returns to New York for her nanny job once again, A new mall has opened and Jessie and the Ross kids decided to explore it but the Ross kids end up getting lost and now Jessie must find them before Morgan and Christina come home. Plot (Peyton List: (Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth Two years had passed since Jessie left for Hollywood and that two years had passed as Jessie came back to New York she still saw the new doors that Mrs Chesterfield had put in after when she and Tony left for Hollywood. Jessie soon saw Tony and they hugged each other again. Jessie hey whats up asked Tony? Tony what are you doing here I thought you were in Hollywood said Jessie. Yea well I decided to take this doorman job back evening if it's against Mrs Chesterfield's wishes said Tony. Well I am glad that you are back anyways I gotta go see the kids I am sure they missed me for two years said Jessie. As she left for the apartment Jessie was glad to see the Ross and couldn't wait to see them again after 2 years. Soon she came back to the apartment and soon the Ross kids saw her and they came out for her. JESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed the Ross kids! They all went around to hugging her to welcome her back home. We missed you a lot don't leave us for a long time said Luke. Luke she's only been gone for two years said Ravi. Besides I am doing so well on my acting they are giving me a full break and they will call me again and let me know when they need me said Jessie. Besides Jessie ever since you left for Hollywood Luke has been putting a lot of pictures of you in his room and he did dream of kissing you said Ravi. Well to celebrate me returning home and doing so great how about I take you kids to the big new mall they opened right here in New York asked Jessie? Everyone was excited and Emma was too and she couldn't wait to tell her online friends. Emma what are you doing asked Jessie? Well since were going to the mall I need to tell my online friends that were going to the new Mall thats here in New York and they haven't even been there yet at all said Emma. Later that day at the mall Jessie and the Ross kids arrived and they were shocked to see the new mall as it was big very large it had a lot of stores and places to eat. Wow this is so big I wanna live here and own all the make up stores said Emma. Ok well kids since this store is big I want us to stay together so we don't get lost said Jessie. WHAT!!!!!!! screamed Emma Zuri and Luke. Guys this mall is big and you can get lost so we must stick together said Jessie. Jessie is right I want us to be together and safe said Ravi. Oh Ravi would you want to get Mrs Kipling new toys asked Luke? Yes I would said Ravi. Ok everyone quickly run to the stores said Luke. And soon they did as they all ran off using smoke bombs Jessie was shocked and now she had to find them before the mall closes and before their parents showed up at the apartment. Jessie knew that she now had to find everyone else before their parents showed up at the apartment and soon she went to find them. Meanwhile Luke was checking out all of the video games and he decided to buy all of the games with Jessie's credit card that he managed to take. I am so enjoying this using Jessie's credit card without her knowing is gonna be great day and for my life said Luke. Jessie soon found Luke and she was not happy about it. LUKE ROSS YOU ARE GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME screamed JESSIE!!! But Jessie I brought these video games said Luke. How did you even get these asked Jessie? With your credit card said Luke. Jessie was shocked as she took the card back and grabbed Luke to find Zuri Emma and Ravi as they both walked away. Jessie took everyone back home and they had all their stuff that they brought and Jessie was not happy with them at all. I am very mad at you all you left without me after I told you all that we had to stay together and Ravi I thought you knew better said Jessie. I am sorry Ravi and you know what Jessie we all have the rights to be grounded said Ravi. RAVI screamed Luke Zuri and Emma!!!!!! Very good Ravi you knew that was happening next and because of you admitting to what you did was wrong you are grounded for only 2 days as for Luke Zuri and Emma you three are grounded for 2 weeks said Jessie. WHAT 2 weeks grounded said Luke. That's not fair said Emma. Yea Ravi is getting away with it because you love him more said Zuri. No that's not true he's getting only 2 days because he told the truth right away and you guys dragged him into sneaking away from me so yea were all fair now said Jessie. The End Trivia * This episode was original titled as 2 Years To Life. * This is the season 5 premiere. * There are no guest stars in this episode.